


Welcome Home

by pilindiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, If no one else will write the smut we need for this ship then I will take responsibility dammit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Two horny boys in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Kai isn't selfish - he lives in moderation rather than extremes - but Heavens help him, he cant help the way he covets how Yaku gasps into his mouth or the way his nails dig into the muscles of his back as Yaku rubs himself on Kai's thigh.





	Welcome Home

The walk from the train station to Kai's dorm-room is quiet, save for the few amicable exchanges Kai has with the man holding his hand. Yaku is still shorter than him, much to his chagrin, but Kai loves it. It means that he has to strain his arm just a little to make sure their fingers interlock, that he can see all of Yaku's expressions out of the corner of his eye; the gentle flush to his cheeks, his wry little smile, the dark chocolate of his eyes.

He hasn't seen Yaku in person for three weeks. University has kept them apart and Skype calls and texts can only do so much when Kai wants to run his fingers through Yaku's short crop of hair, feel the heat of his skin and the press of his lips.

Three weeks without Yaku's breathless smile, without his barking laughter and his quiet introspections. Kai wishes that he could monopolize Yaku's time, to draw out every second they have together, but they have their own paths to follow, their own dreams to fulfill. Until they can meet somewhere in the middle, Kai knows this will have to be enough, even though they both know it won't be.

Kai has no idea he's picked up his pace, but Yaku makes no comment. He merely squeezes Kai's fingers a little tighter and matches his stride. They make it to Kai's dorm room in half the time, and Yaku pulls him in once his shaky fingers click open the lock.

Yaku's bag thuds right by the door as they enter and Yaku leans back against the wood, eyes hooded. He licks his lips and Kai's eyes flash, following the motion as Yaku drags it out. “Are you going to kiss me or what?” Yaku asks his arms crossed over his chest. But his smirk betrays him. Kai can see the way Yaku's digging his fingers into his arm, the quaking of his legs; he's trying so hard to hold himself back from just launching into Kai's arms.

Heat pools in Kai's stomach and the smile he gives Yaku is slow and lopsided. Yaku shivers.

They play this song and dance often, and Kai loves the sport of it.

His strides are long and he stands in front of Yaku in three steps. Yaku's breath quickens immediately, his hands falling instinctively to his sides as Kai uses his extra height to tower over him, eyes lowered. Yaku's gaze is heavy but his eyes are wide, irises disappearing behind the darkness of his pupils. Kai tries to keep his hands steady as they fall to Yaku's shoulders, but he's trembling with the energy between them. They both are.

Yaku tips into him, hands dragging up Kai's chest over his t-shirt, and Kai can't suppress his shudder. Three weeks is too long to be this touch-starved. Yaku's nose pokes his cheek, and even with Kai backing Yaku against the wall like this, caging him with his body, Yaku still has him completely under his control. They lean close, lips barely a breath away, and Yaku still manages to slow the time, to press their lips together at an agonizing pace that sends passion and heat thrumming through Kai's veins. He's desperate and Yaku knows it, and Yaku still makes their kiss slow and sensual, and the gradual slip of his tongue in Kai's mouth is so languid it's almost soothing. Yaku's hips dip into Kai's and the sensation it draws out makes both of them sigh into each other's mouths.

Yaku's arms loop around Kai's neck and that's all the incentive Kai needs to keep moving. His hands slide to Yaku's ass, squeezing and kneading the muscles, and Yaku huffs out a laugh between their lips.

“Missed that, did you?” he teases, and Kai growls low in his throat as they kiss again. The heat tangling around them is comfortable, but they both want more, and it doesn't take Kai long at all to slip his knee between Yaku's thighs, pressing up against his rapidly hardening length.

Yaku pulls away from his lips with a sharp inhale, eyes squeezing shut, and he curses softly once his mind starts to return to him. It surprises Kai that Yaku's stare can be so hazy yet so full of determination, and Kai's breath leaves his throat in a rush when Yaku drags his clothed erection against Kai's thigh Yaku's eyes roll into the back of his head and Kai knows he's putting on a show, knows he's baring his neck in just the right way Kai likes but he can't help as heat shoots straight down to Kai's swiftly hardening cock.

The kiss he presses to Yaku's lips is bruising and he sucks Yaku's tongue into his mouth with newfound desperation.

Kai isn't selfish - he lives in moderation rather than extremes - but Heavens help him, he cant help the way he covets how Yaku gasps into his mouth or the way his nails dig into the muscles of his back as Yaku rubs himself on Kai's thigh.

Yaku whines softly when Kai pulls their lips apart but his whine turns sharp and breathy when Kai's attention migrates to Yaku's throat, teeth dragging against the heat of his skin. Yaku shivers and his eyes roll back, nails digging roughly into Kai's shoulders.

Kai would be fine just grinding Yaku into submission like this, with that glazed look in his amber eyes, but he knows Yaku needs more. That he can make those beautiful whines more drawn out and sinful, and Kai craves it.

Shaking and frantic, they work together to pop open the buttons on Yaku's shirt, revealing the taught, twitching muscles of Yaku's stomach. Kai sucks in a slow breath but nothing is able to calm the heat spreading through his brain. All he can think of is Morisuke: the kiss-swollen redness of his lips, the breathlessness of his gasps as he drags his still clothed erection up and down Kai's thigh, the pretty pink of the nipples.

Kai ducks his head down and swirls his tongue around one without warning and Yaku throws his head back with a gasp, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. Kai's lips press around the pert nipple, swirling and sucking and biting and Yaku's writhes against him, gasping and shivering uncontrollably.

The growl that crawls up Kai's throat is feral and possessive and Yaku moans in response, silently begging him for more.

Kai is at Yaku's mercy, and of course he complies to his demands.

Kai keeps his gaze trained on Yaku's expression: dark, half-lidded eyes clouded with pleasure, swollen red lips parted so his harsh breaths can escape, and the crude way his eyebrows knit together when Kai's hand slides down between Yaku's legs, dragging down the zipper of Yaku's jeans. Yaku shimmies them down and they pool at his feet and he waits for Kai's next move. Kai, for the most part, is perfectly fine giving his lust addled head a moment to just take Yaku in again, his eyes dragging down his flushed cheeks to his hardened nipples and the arch of his cock in his boxers, precum staining the front where the head twitches with need against its constraints. Kai's own dick jolts at the sight and the groan that rumbles through his chest makes Yaku narrow his eyes with a challenge.

Yaku arches his back, practically splaying himself against the wall so Kai can see all of him – all the curves and flush and muscle – and Kai has to stop himself from turning Yaku around and fucking him right there.

That's what Yaku wants. And they have all the time in the world for that.

Right now, Kai wants to be selfish, wants to break Yaku apart inch by inch until his throat is raw and his body is left a twitching mess.

“That bad, huh?” Kai teases, leaning back into Yaku's body and pressing the flat of his palm against Yaku's erection. Yaku chirps and bares his neck and Kai breathes hot air against his skin. “Y'want me that bad?”

Yaku's breath is a rasp in his throat. “Always want you...” he murmurs, pressing up against Kai's hand. Kai drags his fingers down Yaku's clothed shaft and relishes in how he jumps. “Always _**need**_ you.”

Kai slips his fingers under Yaku's waistband, rough thumb trailing over the slit of Yaku's cock and collecting beads of precum that spread down his slick fingers. He wraps his calloused hand around Yaku's dick and squeezes, leaving bite after bite along Yaku's neck. Yaku squirms against him, thrusting shamelessly into Kai's hand to get more friction, and Yaku's throat catches on a moan.

“N-Nobuyuki,” Yaku begins to stutter out, fluttering his eyes open like it strains him to pull back and refocus his brain, “I...!” Kai doesn't give him the chance, tightening his grip on Yaku's hips to rut him into the wall and swallow Yaku's moan with a rough kiss. Kai kisses him until he's breathless, until it takes far too long for Yaku's eyes to open when he pulls away and all he can see is the hunger and the need.

It's intoxicating.

Kai's lips ghost over Yaku's ear as he speaks, voice deeper and gruffer than he intended. It's worth it to feel the way Yaku shivers. “ 'S that good?” he whispers. Kai tightens his grip around Yaku's shaft and loves the way Yaku's nails dig into his skin. “ 'S that feel good, Morisuke?"

Yaku whines and Kai follows the sound with his lips, pressing hot, suctioning kisses to Yaku's pale throat.

His long fingers fit so perfectly around Yaku's length, thumb dragging against the head in such an agonizingly slow way that Yaku's hips stutter out of rhythm.

Kai can see the pleasure twisting on Yaku's face, can see the way his eyebrows are knitting together as he tries to hold himself back. Kai's hand pumps faster, fingers slick with precum, and he watches, he watches as Yaku tries desperately to force words out of his throat and the frenzied heaving of his chest.

“N-Nobu,” he gasps, vision unfocused, “Y-you have to wait.”

Kai's thumb slowly drags over the head of Yaku's dribbling length and Yaku shivers, choking on air.

“Nobuyuki please,” Yaku's voice cracks on the syllables Kai can see the effort it takes for him to compose a sentence, “I can't....I can't hold back if you keep – ”

Kai's teeth find the junction of Yaku's neck and collarbone and he sucks into it, dragging his teeth against the skin, and Yaku _**whimpers**_.

“Then don't hold back,” is Kai's answer, voice thick and gruff, breath hot against Yaku's ear.

Kai can't stop the twisting of his wrist as he builds back up the speed, can't stop his breathless grin when Yaku thrusts into his hand unevenly.

Yaku's thigh is right where Kai can rut against it and he does so recklessly, keeping his grinding in time with the snap of his wrist and he watches as Yaku falls apart, climbs higher and higher with every pull and squeeze of his hand.

The pleasure mounts so easily and they're both so touch starved that they can't keep their lips off each other, kisses messy and open-mouthed and breath-taking.

Yaku's whole body is trembling, precum leaking down his cock and Kai lets out a deep, happy noise as he continues moving, continues watching Yaku's face contort and twist with every flick of Kai's wrist.

Kai whispers Yaku's name against his neck, and the timed drag of Kai's thumb over the head of Yaku's length is all he needs. Yaku moans Kai's name loudly, throat cracking on the syllables as his hips spasm in Kai's grip, and warmth pours over Kai's hand and onto the floor.

Kai keeps pumping until Yaku's tremors subside, until Yaku is boneless and gasping, before wiping his hand on his shirt and pulling Yaku into his chest.

Yaku's body shudders in Kai's arms as he comes down from his high, skin slick with sweat and chest heaving with much needed breath. Foreheads rest against each other and Kai shifts somewhat to press a tender kiss to Yaku's temple, only to be surprised by his boyfriend's annoyed whine. “I told you to _**wait**_ ,” he complains quietly, voice hitching before he nuzzles into Kai's neck. Yaku always gets more clingy when he's sated like this and Kai cant help but admire at how absolutely adorable it is, his fingers gently running through the Yaku's sweaty hair.

“Sorry,” he chuckles breathlessly, smile curling at his lips, “You were making a really good face and I couldn't help myself.” Kai leans down, brushing his nose against Yaku's cheek to prompt their lips together again and he cant help but sigh at the overwhelming gentleness of their combined movements. “Forgive me?” he breathes, almost teasingly.

“Hmm,” Yaku hums in mock consideration. “I need a shower first,” he responds, gazing up at Kai through his eyelashes. A sardonic smile pulls at his lips. “Care to join me?”

The leading question makes Kai's grin turn dark and he trails gentle kisses along Yaku's jawline before muttering, “Always.” Yaku sucks in a slow breath as Kai continues, arms wrapping around Kai's shoulders and Kai, smile curving once more, scrapes his teeth along the sensitive skin below Yaku's earlobe.

“Now,” Yaku demands quietly, shuddering, “ _ **Please.**_ ” Kai can't stop the spread of his grin.

It's good to have him home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I obsessively read suggestivescribe's smut to get in the right mindset for this
> 
> I do apologize. I don't feel like I'm actually very god at /writing/ smut? But I ENJOY writing it so it's like...hard. I tend to lean more to the emotional side of sex than the physical, so I'm worried it may not come off the way it needs to.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy! At some point I will write them having actual, full-on sex once I am more comfortable writing it and done with all my current projects.


End file.
